Malfoy's Secret Unraveled
by HoofPrints
Summary: What if the Malfoy's had one major secret, the secret of Draco's twin sister.


Chapter 1: Hidden Secret

What if the Malfoy's had been hiding something for a long time, disguising it and pretending it doesn't exist, making it a servant for them for too long. 'It" was named Kodiane and she was the twin sister of Draco who had the same blonde hair cut up like a boy's but a totally different attitude. She was no witch because she was not aloud to go to the school years with Draco because they were too afraid she may embarrass them. Ever since she was little she doesn't know what it feels like to fall in love or even meet other people besides her family and her fellow servants.

One late afternoon while Kodiane was cleaning Draco's room slowly she found his wand. Quickly sliding it in her back pocket and hiding it under her shirt she was planning to just take it for awhile to see what it feels like being a witch. The wand seemed to give her the power to clean Draco's room faster since it was her last chore before dinner, it enspired her so she could try it quicker. She could hear Draco's bad temper and stomping up to his room, she knew he'd yell at her for not being done so she opened the window and jumped out onto her usual hiding place, the tree.

Trying to hear what Draco and Lucious were talking about she scraped her knee on the tree hard enouph that it made a loud noise. She prayed Draco and Lucious didn't hear that, they were too busy yelling at eachother to notice.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND MY WAND!" Draco's voice echoed outside.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOST IT ONCE AGAIN!" Lucious brought out his wand and waved it to track Draco's wand.

Kodiane looked at the wand hoping nothing would happen. She jumped from the tree and ran to her cellar where she found it safe and harmless. The wand was giving off like a cell phone ring but Kodiane tried to turn it off, she must have done something wrong because sparks came out and hit her right in the right eye. Blinded for a second Kodiane felt a whole mess of power searching around her body. Slowly she fainted for the longest moment. The magic from the wand took only a few minutes to go all around her body, giving her full value of magic. She mangaed to move to cellar she was destined to and fainted again, this time she was in the cellar, on the small rug.

Kodiane woke up feeling like a new born, she jumped up and saw the wand had dissappeared. She grunted loudly hoping that wouldn't affect anything later on. Opening the chamber door of the cellar she saw shoes tapping on the ground. Kody knew a pair was Draco and the other pair would either be Lucious or Narcissa. Kody tried to shut the door but Draco caught it and smerked.

"I knew something raggidy would have my wand." Snarled Draco impatiently.

"Now Now Draco." Which seemed to be Mr;. Malfoy's favorite sayings.

Lucious rushed Kodiane out of the cellar and shut it giving Kodiane a evilish smile."Just so you know we are going to a resturant tonight." Kodiane smiled but said nothing, she never said anything to Lucious and Draco together."As in we, I mean Draco, Narcissa and... Me. You must stay and clean the house so it's spotless when we get back." Draco pushed her on the ground and Kodiane glared at him but saw the expression on Lucious's face and got up, forcing a smile on her immaculate face.

Just as Draco, Lucious and Narcissa left for outside and was about to leave for the resturant Kodiane found the magic that flowed into her earlier come out with a small spark and the car became a flat-tire. "Kodiane!" Called Narcissa annoyingly. Kodiane sighed and listened to her mother, following the hallering and cursing Lucious was doing.

"Seems like our car has a flat-tire." Narcissa said as Kodiane nodded. A long moment of silence and all three of them glared at Kodiane.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Lucious spitting at her as he talked. "We are late for the reservation!" Lucious then muttered."As usual." Kodiane sighed and had no choice but to repair it by mouth since they had no spare and even if they did they have no jack to lift up the car for the repairing. She felt the magic go into her mouth as she bent down and opened the tire blowing as hard as she can. The tire unflattened just like magic and Lucious looked at her thinking-which was never a good sign.

"There, just as new."Kodiane felt proud of her work and hoped she would be awarded but Lucious had the other smile, that he was about to scold her.

"Very well." Lucious tried to hide back all his emotions while Narcissa whispered to Kodiane to get moving to work.

Kodiane ran into the mansion and heard all the car doors slam in unison. She watched them drive away nervously. Suddenly she heard some chatting in the kitchen. At first she thought it was the servants, but they were all outside taking their break, which was what Kodiane was suppose to do instead of clean the house. Slowly she creapt around the corner and saw 3 very odd people. One had a long beard that went down past his waiste, he looked a lot like a wise old man, wearing glasses and a small goodness scent to him. The second one was a boy, about her age, with untruly black hair and under the hair laid on his forhead, a scar that was shaped in a lightning bolt was engraved in! Kodiane heard Lucious and Draco talk about someone with a lightning bolt scar all the time about how perfect he was or if he was in the Daily Prophet. She's heard a lot about him and about his parents. The last person there was gigantic, with a large thick beard black. He wasn't normal, his height probably up to 10 feet!

They seemed to become fairly quiet when Kodiane approached them picking up Draco's wand that he left on the ground again. She aimed the wand at a ready stance. "I demand t' know who you're!" It looked like she was pointing at all of them but she meant to know who the lightning bolt scar faced one was. She pointed her wand, rotating it to each person and back again."I have a wand and I'm not 'fraid to use it!" Kodiane didn't have a very good speaching but she wasn't as dumb as the Malfoy's thought she was, she was a master at stealing their books and newspapers.

"Calm down Kodiane, we mean you no 'arm."The black haired giant-man spoke long but it was complicated to know what he was saying."Allow me to introduce my'elf. I am Rubius 'Agrid." He spoke a little clearer but he had better speach then Kodiane does. "An' this' 'Arry, 'Arry Pott'r. An' Albus Dumbledor'." It took a long time for Kodiane to understand, she barely understood clear talk with anyone but Draco and Lucious.

Kodiane hesistated, it was him, the kid in the newspapers, the one who Draco is annoyed with, the one who's parents died by you-know-who! Something was making Kodiane unarm herself of the wand and it was in the hands of the old man, who was referred to Albus Dumbledore.

"We've come down to find you, Kodiane, jus' as we did for Harry." Dumbledore spoke, he was much clearer then Lucious or Hagrid but Kodiane was full of questions. "I know you may be full of questions dear, but apparently we have no time!" Kodiane only nodded to them trying to speak but lost in finding what to say. Dumbledore smiled at her pulling out a letter signed to Mr. Lucious Malfoy, placing it on the counter of the fairly large kitchen.

"We must hurry, Harry, will you assist Kodiane to pack her things." Dumbledore looked at Harry who seemed to have stepped into the shadows.

"Pac'! Where are 'e goin'?" Kodiane asked them curiously."An' I don't 'ave anythin' to pack."

"Tha' saves 'lot of time." Hagrid coffed.

"You'll be traveling by flight, since we have an underaged wizard... and witch." Dumbledore said."Now Kodiane, will be riding with Hagrid, we'll take the brooms." He lead the four out to the fields of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
